


The Clockwork Chronicles 3

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [10]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Issues, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of the third installment to Hey, Bartender and Daddy B series. Owen is now thirteen and rebellion is his middle name. Can The Captain set Owen straight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clockwork Chronicles 3

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

That son of a bitch!" You exclaim in disbelief. Through the sliding glass doors, you notice Owen, Boomer, and a dog frolicking around the yard. Boomerang immediately rushes to you, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I thought we said no dog!"

"Ya said no dog. I didn't say anythin'."

"Fucking seriously, George?"

"The boy loves her and it makes me feel better knowin' you'll be protected. She'll be trained and no one will bother ya." 

"Oh, that's the card you're going to play?" You narrow your eyes and he smirks. 

"Isn't a pet what normal families have?" 

"And when did we become a traditional family?"

George picks up an apple and takes a large bite, slowly chewing before responding. "About twenty minutes ago."  
_________________________  
You were always amazed how normal life felt when Boomerang was home. Not that you'd classify your relationship with George as normal, but he managed to be helpful while he was visiting. He had fully trained Bailey and as much as you hated to admit it, the dog was growing on you. She was a nice addition to your little dysfunctional family. George insisted on teaching you all of her commands and there were a couple you'd hope weren't necessary. When he wasn't playing with Bailey, Boomer was always fixing things around the house or throwing boomerangs with Owen. You knew he kept busy to stay out of trouble. Sometimes you'd find him out on the patio, after dark, smoking a cigarette with a pensive look of longing. You tried not to think about it. His visits were unpredictable in length, ranging from 2 days to 2 weeks. You never knew but opted to enjoy the limited time together.

It was especially nice having Boomerang around to help with Owen. Ever since he had turned 13, rebellion was his middle name. Almost everything was a constant battle. When he was younger, having his father home helped and he would resort back to the sweet boy you once knew. But it wasn't guaranteed now that he was getting older. 

"Wasn't your history test today?" You curiously ask Owen, trying to engage him in any sort of conversation during dinner.

"Yep." 

George's eyes shot up from his plate, darting between you and Owen. "Ya mother asked ya a question. Yep. Isn’t an acceptable answer." He ground out as he chewed.

Owen looks defiantly at George as he responds, "Yes, my history test was today."

You watch George's jaw clench and unclench. Interjecting before Boomer blows a gasket, you ask, "How do you think you did?" 

Owen shrugs in response. 

Boomerang slams his fists down on the table with a loud thud, pointing a finger at Owen. "Don't ya dare disrespect ya mother.” He speaks in a threatening tone. “I won't stand for it, ya little shit!" 

Owen stands up from the table. "I'm done." As he turns to walk away, George yanks him back down into his seat. Owen's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Now. Why don't ya tell ya mother the truth?" Boomer shoots Owen a cheeky smile. "School called today. Ya didn't show up." 

"Owen!" You exclaim. 

The Captain leans down in front of Owen's face. "So tell me, boy. What was so important that ya couldn't be bothered to go to school?" 

Owen looks down at his fingers to avoid the intense stare from his father. 

"Well? I'm waitin'." Boomer snarls. 

"I...I...didn't want to take the stupid test. So I went to the skate park instead." Owen confesses. 

"Go to your room while we discuss your punishment!" You command before Boomer can react. 

Owen stands and hurries down the hall. 

George's chest his heaving when you place your hand on it. "That boy..." He starts.

"Is just like is father." 

He shoots you a deadly look and you simply quirk a brow back in response.  
__________________

Ever since their dinner encounter, Owen and George had been trying to avoid one another. You'd often have to seek them out of their hiding spots.  
"Boomer?" You call, peeking into the garage. You hear a wrench clicking and muffled curses. 

As you approach the front of the car, Boomer is leaned over tightening a nut, but it's his bent over shape that's caught your attention. Peeking out of his jeans, you catch a glimpse of pink frilly lacy panties. You recognize them as the pair you had recently purchased. 

Pulling your hand back, you slap his ass. "Watch ya self Kitty!" The Captain snarls, standing up and glancing at you over his broad shoulder.

You bite your lip, trying to hide a smile. "Or what Captain?" 

"I'm sure we can figure out something love." He turns around, pulling you close. You snake your hand down into his jeans and tug on the panties.

"I think these are mine." 

"Ya want them back? Take them off." 

"With my teeth." You quip. 

George growls before kissing you. "Ya drive a hard bargain Kitty." 

Slipping off his belt, you smirk and point at the work bench. "Drop them and bend over." 

Boomerang raises his brow in amusement while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down his thick legs and kicking them off. 

Your eyes travel down and notice his erection. Knowing that your actions were turning him on only fueled your desire to continue. You pull the leather taut, causing it to crack. 

"I said to bend over." 

Following your command, Boomer steps over to the bench. You move behind him and graze your finger nails up the contour of his butt. 

"So nice. Too bad I'm going to fuck it up." 

Boomer looks back at you with pure lust. "What's my punishment?" 

"20 lashes for taking my panties.” You say before striking his cheek and a growl escapes the Captain’s lips. “Count them.” You whisper, leaning over him.

He nods his head and lurches forward as you slap the leather against his skin. 

He hisses. "Two... three... four." A soft moan escapes his lips. 

"Nope." You say, pressing yourself against his back and trailing the leather down his thigh. "Don't make a fucking sound except for counting or we start all over. Do you understand?" He nods. "Good." You say and start slapping his other cheek.

"Five...six...seven...eight..." 

You drag your nails up his back and watch the goosebumps form. Tugging at his hair, you yank his head back. "Take your shirt off.

He briefly stands and pulls off his tank top. You can feel your panties get wet watching his muscles ripple. You bite your lip before dragging the belt down his back to his ass to continue spanking him. 

"Nine...ten...eleven...twelve." With each strike, Boomers cheeks would clench and his muscles would constrict. Seeing the large man bent over and vulnerable was bigger turn on than you could have imagined. 

"Thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen" His voice kept dropping octaves as you continued. "Seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty." You drop his belt and take a step back to admire his red swollen ass. 

Boomerang slowly stands upright and turns towards you. His eyes are lust filled as he motions you with his finger. "Here, Kitty." 

You step forward and he lifts you to the work bench. Pulling your shorts off and pushing your underwear to the side as he inserts his finger. "Ya enjoyed that?" 

You nod as he pumps his finger and massages your clit with his thumb. 

"Good because I need you now." And with that he removes his finger and swiftly inserts himself. Your back arches from the sensation and you wrap your legs around him. Boomerang's tongue traces your neck and collarbone as his hand pulls your shirt and bra up. Your soft moans fill the room as he takes your breast into his mouth. You tug at his hair when he moves to the other breast. His thrusts are quick and hard, hitting you in the right spot. 

"Fuck...Captain..." You cry breathlessly. 

"I know, Kitty. Ya feel so good" He says, wrapping an arm around you and drawing you closer. His movements, paired with his hot breath on your neck and low grunts, are enough to send you over the edge and your walls clench around him. Boomer’s mouth covers yours as his release closely follows. 

You whimper as he slowly withdraws. With your foreheads pressed together and lips lightly touching while gasping for air, the two of you stay wrapped up in an embrace. 

He gently kisses you before pulling back with a smirk. "It pays to be bad." 

Giggling, you reach up cupping his face and tracing your thumb along his chops. 

"You can keep those. Pink looks good on you." 

He winks at you before grabbing the panties and the remainder of his clothes. 

"Shower time." He calls over his shoulder as he walks into the house.

A smile spreads across your face as you catch a retreating glimpse of his red ass.


End file.
